Christmas Tree- Phan
by Emberglade
Summary: Phil wakes Dan up to help him decorate the Christmas tree! TONS OF FLUFF/ One-Shot! :3 So I ship it... yep. I am proud of this like it is my child. THERE ARE A FEW BLOOPERS I WILL NEVER CHANGE DEAL WITH IT.


Christmas tree

By CandyCorn Rainbow

 **A Phanfiction**

 **A/N: Honestly... I knew this was coming. You didn't, but I did. And, fuck yes. This is the bae. This is also a little celebration thing for Christmas... yeah. Enjoy! If you don't know what Phanfiction is, it is basically a fanfiction of Dan and Phil, two epic Youtuber gamers who share a channel. IT IS THE AWESOME. Also, I haven't seen any of Dan and Phil's place, so it may be incorrect! I don't know what it looks like, so if there is a tour video or something I just haven't seen, please tell me!**

Dan woke up to someone poking his foot, which made him mumble in annoyance and roll over, not prepared to join the living world just yet. He yawned into his pillow.

"Daaaaaan." he heard the voice at the foot of his bed. The springs in his mattress screeched as a new weight was added.

"What?" he grumbled irritably. He didn't like being woken up, especially in the mornings.

"DanDan, I have a surprise for yooou." Another poke.

"Ngh! What is it Phil?" He rolled over, taking the pillow under his head and pressing it over his ears.

"I wont tell you unless you sit up and open your eyes!" The bed squeaked again as Phil bounced.

Dan, not wanting to put up with Phil's antics any longer, sat up and immediately shivered from the cold. He really shouldn't sleep in his boxers in the middle of December. He blinked open his eyes groggily to see Phil sitting on the edge of his bed. His black hair was a mess, and he wasn't wearing a shirt, but unlike Dan had silly fluffy pajama pants on, with little candy canes dotted all over them. "Tell me so I can go back to sleep."

"Come with me." Phil demanded with another bounce.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Dan looked over at the clock on his bedside table. "Phil I'm almost naked and it's three in the fucking morning. What they heck do you want?" he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision and wake himself up.

"I want you to come to the living room. I wont stop until you dooooo." Phil poked his foot again.

Jerking his foot out of reach, Dan rolled his eyes and swung his feet over the bed, pulling his blankets with him. He wasn't getting out of this one easy.

Phil grabbed his hand and slid off the bed, giving off the occasional bounce as he pulled Dan into the kitchen. He pushed Dan in front of him and pointed to the table proudly. "Look!"

Two mugs were resting on the table, and within them was a pale brown liquid with little white things floating in it. It took Dan a minute before his mind acknowledged it was hot chocolate. "Phil. You woke me up at three in the morning to show me that you made fucking hot chocolate? What the hell?"

"Noooooo! I woke you up so you could help me decorate the tree!" Phil bounced around and made random noises of what Dan could only assume were excitement.

"We decided to decorate the tree tomorrow, or wait, today." He said, remembering that it was three. He rubbed his forehead.

"But I couldn't wait any looonger!" Phil complained with a bounce. He picked up a cup of the cocoa and sipped it, trying to catch some marshmallows on his tongue. "I got the decorations out and bought the candy canes and everything! Please?" He begged, making his blue eyes round and wide.

With a slump of his shoulders, Dan grumbled an okay and picked up a mug. It was pretty good. "Okay. We'll do it."

Phil jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay time! Come on!" He set his hot cocoa down on the counter and ran to the living room. The radio was trickling Christmas radio and there were boxes scattered around. An open box of candy canes was laying on the floor, and there were numerous candy cane wrappers scattered about.

"Now I know why you're so hyperactive." Dan muttered. He eyed Phil, who was looking a little **to** ecstatic.

"I like candy!" He bounced a final time before turning serious and looking at Dan. "Can we PLEASE do a purple and blue theme this year?" He rounded his eyes yet again, and Dan had to laugh. It's hard not to when Phil pulls that face.

"Okay, we can. But then I pick the theme next year." He pointed to the tree with fake enthusiasm. Dan just wanted to go back to bed, instead of standing there wrapped in a blanket with his overly hyper friend, decorating a tree.

Phil began bouncing again and hopped over to the boxes on the floor. He started handing Dan a million things, all of which were blue and purple. "I. Love. Tree. Decorating." He said excitedly.

Still extremely tired, Dan set the things on the floor. "Imma just untangle some lights..." He began rummaging around the boxes, having a hard time finding the lights. When he managed to find them, he walked over to the couch and sat down. He wrapped the end of his blanket under his arms and held it there so he could stay warm without him needing to hold it up. He picked at the lights to find the start and end.

As he began unswerving the strands of lights, the blanket slid out from under his arms and onto his lap. He made an annoyed noise but just left it there, not really caring at this point. After a few moments he started humming to himself, along with the music on the radio. Then he felt something burn in the back of his head. _Someone's watching me..._ He looked up. No, it couldn't be. It was only him and Phil... wait. Dan peeked out of the corner of his eye at Phil, who was busy ruffling through the boxes. The feeling subsided and he went back to his work on the lights.

Soon after he did the feeling came back. He furrowed his brow and shook his head. After about fifteen minutes of being hunched over, he needed to stretch. He did so and yawned. Then he saw it. Phil's eyes were locked on him, and when he looked up, they met. Dan felt shivers down his spine as he saw Phil's icy eyes blink and look away.

Why was Phil staring at him in the first place? Did he want something. Oh shit was there something on his chest? He looked down in concern only to see that it was just his bare chest. Wait, was Phil looking at his chest? There was nothing special about it aside from the fact he had slightly muscular but still an obvious gamer physic. He looked back up at his friend, who was now busily and furiously going through the ornaments. With a shrug and a worried look, Dan went back to untangling the lights he had.

"Hey, Dan?" Phil's serious voice took Dan by surprise. You only ever this voice when Phil was saying something important. Dan looked up, a mix of worry and something he couldn't place inside his stomach.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Phil bounced up in an excited way, as usual. He walked over to Dan with a hilarious fake serious look. Taking Dan's hand, he placed it in his own. Without warning, he pulled Dan off the couch. The lights and blanket fell on the floor, in a messy pile. He pulled Dan in and held his hand above his head, twirling him in a circle softly.

"What the bloody hell, Phil?" Dan asked, flustered. He didn't know what Phil was doing, and even more so he had no idea how he felt about it.

"Dance with me?" Phil asked with a childish, uneven smirk. Dan couldn't tell, he wasn't far away enough to see, but did Phil's ears look a little pink? He shook his head. No, he was wrong. Phil was being a child. He was playing around, right? Dan let his mind pick at these things until he realized he hadn't answered. He didn't need to.

Phil just laughed and spun him in the opposite direction. He twirled Dan around until he was dizzy and out of breath. "Phil! Phil can we stop? I can't breathe!" He stopped spinning, laughing his head off. Phil was just messing around. He wasn't really trying to **dance** with him or anything. That just wasn't Phil.

His face red from what he could only hope was need for breath and not the fact the his hand was still in Phil's, Dan then realized him and Phil were... close. He managed a small sound and let go of Phil's hand, his heart was racing now. He didn't understand. Why did it feel so... heavy in the living room.

Dan looked back at Phil's face. Phil was rubbing his forehead with one hand, eye's closed. "Phil?" Dan felt overcome with worry and placed his hand on Phil's forehead without any warning. _Does he have a fever?_ He asked himself.

Phil tensed at the touch and turned around, pushing Dan's hand away. "W-what is it, Dan?" He asked, running a pasty hand through his hair. Dan watched him, concerned.

"I was wondering if you had a fever. Do you feel okay?" Dan tried to pull himself in front of Phil's figure to get a good look at him, but he turned away from him.

"I-I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Phil asked. His voice was shaking and Dan could hear something in his voice. A crack.

"Phil, I'm sorry but I know you too well to know that you are absolutely **not** fine. You're acting strange and I want to know why." Dan placed his hand on Phil's bare shoulder, which shook a little.

"I don't want to." Phil said meekly. He turned back around and stared Dan in his eyes. Dan felt a shiver run down his back. Those eyes could be so enchanting at times, but right now they were so fierce. Why? "I really, **really** don't want to, so can was please drop it?" Phil took his right hand up and rubbed his forehead again.

"Y-yeah, okay. I do want you to know that if something was bothering you, that you can talk to me. Okay?" He smiled weakly at Phil.

Returning his smile, Phil nodded. "Yeah." He walked slowly back over to the boxes of ornaments. He settled on the floor and looked through the box next to him. With a sigh, Dan looked at his body. He needed clothes, he realized.

"Imma go get dressed." He muttered before going up stairs. Only really wanting a shirt, he looked through his closet before deciding on a random black tee he found. When he came back downstairs Phil was still sitting there, his hand on his chest.

Dan was about to approach him when he realized he didn't want to push his friend. Closing his brown eyes to slightly shake his head, he went back to the couch. He wanted to ask what was making Phil act this way, but felt it would only make it worse. He picked up the lights and continued his work. He smiled a little and laughed when he though about the dancing. Phil was hilarious. With these thoughts his mind wandered to all the other things Phil did that made him laugh or smile. The way he always made weird jokes, how bad he was at video games. Even waking him up at three in the morning was pretty funny. He liked talking to Phil at Starbucks, and going on trips with him. Phil was always there as a crutch when something or someone made him cry. He wondered if he was like this to Phil.

He laughed a little and finished disentangling the lights. He stood up. "Phil, I need your help!"

Phil jumped a little and stood up. "Y-y-yeah!" Phil took one end of the lights and Dan took the other. He held the plug end at the base, and Dan went around in a circle where the lights would twist around, placing them on random branches. When he was done he took the lights end from Phil, their hands brushing. He pushed the plug in and stood back to admire his work. The white lights lay strung on the branches, and were actually quite pretty.

"Wait here!" Phil jumped and ran over to the wall with the light switch. Dan was engulfed in a soft glow as all the lights went off but the tree lights. He stared at it happily for a moment before he realized Phil wasn't with him. Confused, he turned around to see that Phil wasn't in the room.

"Phil?' He called, with no reply. He walked to the kitchen, and when Phil wasn't there, down to the hall with their rooms. Phil was standing there in the dark, hands on his face, mumbling random crap to himself. He was pressed up against the door to his bedroom.

"Phil, you okay buddy?" He walked over to his friend and rubbed his hand on Phil's back, not sure if he should ask him what was wrong or not.

Phil jumped and took his hands away from his face and looked down at the ground, attempting to hide his face with his fringe. Dan took his finger and pushed Phil's face up to look him in the eyes. Phil was red and his eyes said something he couldn't read. They were wide, but not in the cute, pleading way that he widened them in. They were sad and empty. The icy blue that could make you shiver only made him want to cry.

"I-I-I'm fine! T-There's nothing wrong!" He pushed a little at Dan's chest as he pushed in front of him only to make him budge slightly. "Dan let me go." he insisted.

"Phil there is something wrong. I'm not going to let you go until you tell me! I tried being polite and not asking, but this is obviously hurting you. I want to know what's wrong so I can help!" Dan cupped Phil's chin with his hand so he couldn't try to hide. His pupils were dilated and he was on the verge of tears.

"No. I don't w-want to. You'll hate me." His face turned dark and he looked down. His ears were red, and I could feel his shuddering breath.

"Phil. I will never hate you." and Dan knew this was true. He couldn't hate the person who had been with him and helped him with everything. He pulled his arms around Phil, holding close as his breath came out in shudders.

"Dan, I don't w-want to ruin us. Our friendship." Phil clenched onto Dan's shirt as he pushed back enough to look in Dan's brown eyes. "What I don't want to tell you will do that." He had calmed down slightly, his breath came in slower motions.

"Phil, just tell me-" Dan was cut off by something pressed to his lips. _Phil!_ He took and hand and placed it on the black hair of his friend. He felt himself let off a contented sigh, but he didn't know what he was doing. He could barely move from shock.

Phil's lips left his own with a slow slide down from Phil. He was looking at his feet. Letting go of Dan's shirt, his hands rested at his side. "I wanted to hide it, I wanted us to stay best friends. I really did, Dan. I'll pack my bags and be gone in the morning." Phil turned around, and Dan put his arms under Phil's and held him across the chest. He felt it too.

"Phil Lester if you dare walk away from me," Dan pressed his chin into Phil's hair. "I will cry." He squeezed lightly.

"Dan..." Phil raised his hand to lightly trace itself along Dan's face. "You're not angry?" Dan shuddered a little at Phil's cold touch.

"Hell no." Dan pulled Phil around and locked him in again. He felt it. Every feeling he ever had for Phil was multiplying and coursing through him. The soft lips made him shake a little in the knees. Damn, Phil had cold skin. He raised his hand to push Phil's hair away so he could look in both of Phil's brilliant blue eyes as they broke away.

"Bloody hell, Phil." He pressed in again, feeling Phil make a muffled moan into the kiss. He tilted his head a little. "Ahh!" His body gave an involuntary jolt as Phil's freezing fingers traced over his neck. He tilted his head back. "A-ah!" Phil was stroking the skin now.

"Hey Dan, you know what I didn't want to tell you? I love you." Phil pushed himself up and kissed Dan again.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, rubbing his bare back. He sighed. Something pushed at his lips, and he let Phil in. Two tongues collided in bliss. Phil's mouth tasted like the hot chocolate and candy canes. He let out a blissful cry into the others mouth. He took one of his hands away from Phil's back and opened the door behind him. It swung open, and Dan began to guide Phil to his own bed. He softly broke the kiss to press him down on the comforter and slide in next to him. He leaned in and held Phil in an embrace. "I love you, too. Marry Christmas."

 **A/N: OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING. I am very proud of myself. I do hope you enjoy this FEST OF FLUFF. I had a lot of fun writing this! Please review as I would love to hear your thoughts on my work!**

 **\- CandyCorn Rainbow**


End file.
